Miracle
by AlannaXJon4ever
Summary: When James and Lily meet under a tree with their mixed up feelings only a miracle can happen to put these two souls together. a songfic based on the song by Cascada. first fanfic


I got this while listening to Cascada's Miracle. i dedicate this story to a very dear friend of mine, Shaleena who i think deserves this story right now for all she has been through...D

enjoy!!!!

Author's note : I do not own any character that J.K. Rowling made up.

Miracle

One Shot

_Boy meets girl._

_You were my dream my world,_

_But I was blind._

_You cheated on me from behind._

Head Girl, Lily Evans stomped angrily onto the fourth corridor hallway to do her daily patrol. Hopefully there would be no boys and especially no James Potter! She thought he had changed this year. He matured in a way even she didn't think was possible.

_But no…I was wrong. He just had to be so full of pride and kiss that blonde sixth year after that blasted Quidditch Game. It was lovable-_no!-_jerky James Potter with his adorable hazel eyes and…no! Lily, snap out of it! Do not fall for the Potter Charm!_

Lily growled. She wanted to mentally slap herself for thinking those thoughts about James-no! Not again-Potter! She could not stay inside any longer. She needed fresh air.

Sprinting down a flight of stairs, she finally stopped at the doors of the Great Hall. She slowly opened the doors so that they wouldn't creak. As she stepped outside, the fresh air pumped up the quick increasing adrenalin rush started as she thought of her victory at finally breaking a rule. She walked around the grounds a bit before she got tired. Sitting down at the beech tree by the lake that held so many memories, she got a flashback.

---------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------

It was September. Lily sat reading a Potions book near the beech tree near the lake when she felt a presence behind her.

"Potter," she acknowledged.

"Evans."

There was a rather awkward pause before,

"Lily, look I know you despise me a lot, but since we're both Heads, maybe we could work better by acknowledging each other on a first name basis," James said then looked down probably waiting for a witty remark from her, yet none came.

"Umm… sure Pott-James. I think that would be a good idea," she said with a slight smile.

---------------------------------------End Flashback-----------------------------------------

That was the start of something wonderful. James had become so much more responsible. He stopped hexing Slytherins (except for Snape) for the fun of it. He still played pranks, but they were now more…humorous. Another memory passed by.

----------------------------Flashback2---------------------------------------------------------

It was October. Once again, lily was by the same tree reading another Potions books when James sat next to her.

"Lily."

"James."

"Lily."

"Lily."

"James…gr-ah! I hate it when you do that," James said with a hint of frustration, yet a smile tugged t his lips. He started what he originally wanted to say.

"Lily, can we be, friends? Maybe we could throw our rocky past behind us. It would be good for us and the school if we don't argue…as much."

"Sure. I think that would be a great idea."

---------------------------------------------------End Flashback2------------------------------

_So on my own,_

_I feel so all alone._

_But I know it's true,_

_I'm still in love with you._

Ever since then-no, it would not be right to say that. Ever since they landed at Hogwarts, James has not asked her out. NOT ONCE!!!!!!!

_I should not be feeling sad, but I am._

Lily admitted that without James pestering her like he used to, she felt lonely. She missed his hazel eyes that always had a mischievous glint in them. The messy mop of hair that was so irritatingly cute when he nervously ran his hair through it. His grin took her breath away, and his laugh made her shiver and heart melt. She felt comfortable around him.

_Maybe I love him. No, I __**do**__ love him. If only he could ask me out one more time, I would gladly accept. I mean he is a nice person. He did comfort me through my pain last year. Damn! Why does he have to be so mysterious and secretive!_

Lily sighed deeply and looked at the black sky. The stars were just coming out. There were no clouds so that every star was as bright and visible as the moon.

_I need a miracle; I want to be your girl._

_Give me a chance to see that you were made for me._

_I need a miracle; please let me be your girl._

_One day you'll see it can happen to me, it can happen to me._

Lily dwindled on her thoughts for a moment.

_Maybe that's why I was jealous tonight, because I love him. But all those years he said he loved me, and then he goes off and gets a girlfriend and dumps her four-six months later. Then this year how do I know that I'm not a fling! Maybe I'm a girl who has yet to be conquered and destroyed by him. I'm just so scared to be hurt like I have been many years in the past…especially last year with the deaths of my…parents._

_Day and night,_

_You're always by my side._

_Cause i know for sure,_

_My love is pure my feelings pure._

James looked at the blonde girl in front of him in pure hatred and disgust. Although the common room was packed with people ready to get the Quidditch party started, they were all very silent, waiting in anticipation of what James might do. He just simply gave the girl a cold look, turned around, and walked out through the portrait door.

_The little tramp! How dare she spike my buterbeer! And in front of lily no doubt. After all I have been trying to do and change…_

Finally, after six years of trying to get lily to like him, he _finally _realized his mistakes (of course with the help of Moony). He changed everything from his arrogance to his hand running through his messy hair. He did every single change just for her. Although he did not enjoy the fact that they were just friends, he was happy that they were laughing instead of fighting. If gaining her trust and then eventually her love would mean then that he had to be her friend, then so be it!

_But now that everything I have done is shattered. Oh why did I have to change in seventh year? She's probably furious at me, and I have no other chance._

With that note, James stuck his hand in his pocket and brought out the Maurader's Map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he whispered. He searched the map until he found the person he was looking for sitting under the beech tree.

_Ah, such good memories, that tree has. I wonder why she sat there. I would have thought that she would sit in a place where she would easily forget me._

Shrugging, he slowly walked up to the Great Hall's doors, allowing him some time to think. He loved Lily and had for some time. At the end of sixth year, Sirius told him to give up on her. James would have too, if not for the letter, the letter placing him as Head Boy. At that moment, he literally jumped for joy. He knew lily would get the position of Head Girl, and just maybe he had one more chance.

He knew she was different from all other girls. Why was he so stupid to try some of his famous on her that he used to woo other girls? He knew Lily from top to bottom, her favorite season, month, and even day (April 5-a day it always rained). Yet, he tried the "Potter Charm" on her anyhow. He looked back on the yeas.

_Fourth year was okay. His parents told him to be careful. Some dark lord or another was gathering people about him. This was the year he did more observing of Lily Evans than he did ask her out. In order for to ask her out, he needed to know her very well. Plus he continued his hexing of Slytherins from the previous year._

_Fifth year was bad. Again, his parents cautioned him, but this time he saw genuine fear flicker across his parents' eyes. This was the year he acquired the most bruises, cuts, broken limbs, ect.…(all by Lily, of course). He knew she was a bright witch, but he had no idea how many curses and hexes she knew._

_"_I think this was also the year I asked her out the most," James mused.

_Sixth year was plainly a disaster. His dear mother was killed by lord Voldemort. No words were needed to warn James of caution now. Too many relatives had died. Everyone at school was quiet and sullen, for either a friend or family member was killed by that Voldemort. The only thing that kept many people's spirits going were James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter's continuous line of pranks and jokes. Near February was when Lily got the sad news that both her parents died._

Ah, that was the closest I ever got to Lily Evans

_He came to her and she accepted him as her pillar to lean on, his shoulder to cry on. He helped her regain her life by talking to her endlessly into many nights. As soon as she returned to a shaky normal life, all she did was acknowledge him politely on occasion. He, however, asked her out only once a week when before it was three times a day every day of the week. He thought he could lessen her burden._

James stepped out of his reverie, and slipped out onto the grounds to meet the cold air. He scanned the dark night till he spotted red streaks gleaming in the moonlight. Softly he padded over to Lily. She was gazing up at the sky apparently lost in thought. He stood next to her.

"Wonderful day for star-gazing isn't it?" he asked.

She gasped and turned around. He chuckled at her bemused expression.

"Hello, James. What are you doing here? Don't you have some _business_ to attend to at the party?" She tried so hard to be cold and indifferent, but something was stopping her.

_She looks perfect. Her cascading red locks falling around that pretty, witty, and smart head. And those eyes…they look like crystals, pools of green that I could stare into forever and fall into-"_

"James!!!!!!" He stopped his thinking and listened to the fiery redhead in front of him.

"Oh good. You are finally listening to me. If you are done pestering me, will you please go back to your stupid party?" He looked at her sadly.

_Is that what she really thinks of me? Just as an arrogant, selfish, self-centered, and annoying prig and jerk. After all I tried to prove?_

"Lily, why are you so cruel to me? What have I done?!" He wanted the truth no matter how hard it hurt.

"Don't be stupid! After all these years, and you still have the nerve to kiss the poor innocent sixth-"

"I'm being stupid?! Excuse me but don't I have any say in anything. That sixth year was spiking my drink! After that she just kissed me, and me being under her little "one-hour love" spell, succumbed to her damn stupid kiss!" he said full of truth, a bit of anger, frustration, and happiness to finally get it out.

"Oh," she said looking ashamed.

_Did she just blush? Why is she blushing? She looks so cute though…_

"I'm sorry I misjudged you. It's just that I have so much on my mind…"

_So take a try,_

_No need to ask why._

_Cause I know it's true,_

_I'm still in love with you._

"Give me a chance, Lily. I can try to help," James said while looking at her with understanding. He knew her well, and hopefully, she would tell him. Suddenly he got a flashback of that night in sixth year.

-------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James was walking through one of the many secret passages from Hogsmede. He quickly turned left in the hallway when he heard a sniffle, then a sob. It was a girl with bright red hair falling all over her. She was shaking violently. He decided to sit down next to her, and he put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with teary, red, and puffy eyes with tearstained cheeks.

Lily said very feebly, "Potter, go away, please?"

"Hey what's wrong?" _Real smooth James._

"Nothing's wrong! I'm perfectly," she said rising. He rose with her and caught her when she fell. Apparently, she has been in the same position since her legs could not hold her up.

"Yes, that's right, nothing is wrong. The world is so perfect despite the fact that you are crying. Yep the world is wonderful," he said sardonically. He released her and they both sat down. She turned away from him and started to cry harder.

_Why am I so cruel to her?_

"Go away, potter. I need. to be. ALONE!!!" she cried, and the tears ran down her cheeks even faster than before.

"Hey, hey. I'm sorry. I was being cruel." She looked at him, and so he continued, "You know, I'm not always like this if you give me a chance. But yes I do agree that I was being jerk." That got a smile from her which gave him courage to ask her, "So, what's wrong?"

She searched her pocket and got out a small piece of parchment. She handed it to him and began crying softly again. He opened it up to see:

_Dear Miss Lily Evans, _

_It is my sad misfortune to tell you that your parents have been killed by You-Know-Who. The dark mark was found right above their home. Luckily, your sister was out and was not killed. She has been relocated to a different house somewhere nearby and is under a bit of an investigation to see why __**your**__ parents have been killed though it is quite obvious. Do not be alarmed for she is safe. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Department of Magical Abuses _

James gulped and folded the piece of paper. He knew how she felt, for he too had gone through the same pain when his mother and endless amount of relatives had died.

"Lily, can I help you? How can I take your pain away? Please tell me how…," at once he stopped talking because the most surprising thing happened. Lily Evans, who hated him with all her guts and turned him down every single time, turned to him for comfort. She turned to face him and sobbed into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. He whispered soothing sounds to her till she calmed down a bit.

"Thanks, James, for comforting me," she whispered.

---------------------------------------------------End Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------

_I need a miracle._

_I want to be your girl._

_Give me a chance to see,_

_That you were made for me._

Around the same time that James had his flashback about that time; Lily had a quick flash about the same night.

_He had been so kind that night, and all I have done was to be so cruel to him. I turned him down when he was so polite and jumped to conclusions about him when he really has changed so much. _

"Lily, Lily-Flower, are you okay. Come on, give me a chance," James said. He sounded so sincere like that time he comforted her.

_Maybe I should give him a chance._

"Well, I like this boy in our year," she said.

_I need a miracle._

_Please let me be your girl,_

_One day you'll see,_

_It could happen to me, it could happen to me._

James's brain stopped working for a moment. _I knew this day would come when all I would be for her would be a friend. Well, I might as well act like a friend and treasure this friendship with her because it's all I can hold on to her._

He cleared his throat and said, "Really? Who?"

"I can' tell you his name, but I will describe him for you. He has black hair and has hazel eyes that one could look into and see understanding and truth-"

_Whoever this mystery man is, I want to meet him and make sure he takes good care of Lily…_

"-and he plays pranks that are quite humorous and is at the top of his year in studies. He even rivals me for good grades. And he has a pretty face, even with the glasses. He knows me but is very distant as all he thinks of me is a friend. I really do love him."

_Hold on just a minute there, Lillykins. You're talking about me! I think I can do a little jig, but firstly two can play at this compliment war."_

"He sounds like a reasonable guy. He would be very blind and stupid to only think of you as a friend. It's quite funny though because I too love a girl. Don't give me that look, Lily. It's not that blonde sixth year. She's really something dear to me."

"Who is it that has finally made the infamous James Potter to finally love someone truly?"

"Oh ha ha ha, very funny. Well she is the brightest witch ever and knows practically every curse and hex. She is caring and helps many people from an innocent first year to the stupidest bloke of a seventh year. "James stopped to give a dramatic pause.

"For the first time your mystery lady is much more different than your other girlfriends. Please do say more about her," Lily said sadly not realizing who he was talking about. James merely smiled.

_Yes! I have got her now! _He scooted closer to her.

"Her laugh is so soothing to hear, just like bells that twinkle merrily."

"Very poetic like, James," she teased. "Please do continue." James nodded and scooted even closer to her. She blushed and squirmed around in her position.

_Aha! So the Potter Charm really does have an effect on her. Good, my plan is working._

_I need a miracle._

_I want to be your girl._

_Give me a chance to see,_

_That you were made for me._

Lily squirmed around. She had mixed feelings at the moment. Happy to finally be this close to one that she loved, sad that he probably loved someone else, confused at who he really was talking about, blissful because there they both were sitting under the stars and revealing(okay just describing) about their true loves, and insane because how could one possibly feel like this all at once! And it did not help that James was scooting so close to her that her hair brushed his cheek. He held a strand of her hair and twirled it around his finger.

"She has smooth and silky hair, and her eyes are so beautiful that I could fall into them. Though, she always turns around whenever I stare into them," he said while looking into her eyes.

_I must really be a dunderhead to not realize that he is talking about me. He is a really wonderful poet. Either he has gotten better, or I must have never realized that in the previous years he really did like me to describe the same feelings in those poems I threw away._

James reached forward to caress her cheek. Then he leaned in to kiss her lips softly. How wonderful it was! All the coldness in her body left her. There were sparks and tingles running down her spine. Her heart raced as she kissed him back with feeling and passion. She felt herself reach the stars, the sky, and the moon all together in complete bliss. He let her go for a breath. His eyes finally revealed an emotion she could now tell. It was love.

'_Wait!!!' her inner conscious was screaming at her. 'How do you know that when he kissed those other girls the same emotion did not show up in his eyes then? Be sensible and ask him before you do anything irrational.'_

_'Yes, but he described me so thoughtfully. He has been chasing me for 4 years!!!! I think he means to keep me and NOT dump me.' She tried to reason with her conscious if that was even possible._

_'Just be reasonable and ask him. Remember the other times you never listened to me and went straight into those relationships? Yea you fell hard after __**they**__ dumped you. You love him but it might be nasty if he breaks your heart. Make the right choice now!"_

He was making another move to kiss her again when she said, "No, James don't, please. I think we should forget this ever happened." _'Atta girl! Tell it to him!'_

James ran a hand frustratingly through his hair. "Lily, what is wrong. You admitted that you love me, and then I did the same. Look I don't understand, if we both love each other then why do u suggest that we don't be together? You're making this harder than it could be. Just why?"

"Because I am scared, James," she said getting up, and she walked away. She heard footsteps behind her and dreaded the thought of actually telling him why she was scared.

_'That's because you are scared that he won't love you. You just saw him; he was upset that you turned him down yet again. He has done so much for you but you keep pushing him away. You think you were being sensible, yea right! You were being STUPID!! He could be the love of your life you idiot!'_

Finally he caught up to her and neither said anything for a while. They both stared at the sky, marveling at the clear sky on so chilly a November night.

_I want a miracle._

_Please let me be your girl._

_One day you'll see,_

_It can happen to me, it can happen to me._

Both of them were sick of the awkward silence that hasn't been there since they both saw each other on the train. James of course being the courteous gentleman turned to her and started the conversation.

"Lily, what exactly are you scared of?" he asked her.

"I'm scared of so many things. I'm scared that I could love you so much that when I'm not near you, I ache. I'm scared that if we do go out that you will dump me after 6 months like you did with your other girlfriends. I can't handle that pain, James, I just can't. I am afraid that you might be harmed because you're with a muggle and you might get killed. And I can't cope with the fact that because of me you might die."

"Lily, there is a reason why I love you. I love you because when I'm with you I feel as if we're the only ones there in the entire world. Nothing can stop me from loving you or prevent me from going away from you. The reason I dumped all those other girls was because in the end I knew they were not you and I could not let myself truly love them. I had those girlfriends originally because I thought I could get over you, but I could not. Last year I dumped my last girlfriend ready to finally accept the fact that I needed to change. I don't care if Voldemort is going to kill me because I know that together our love and well of course our brains will help us live together, stay together, and die together. I will protect you from any harm because I love you," he said. This was no lecture, no speech pre-written. It was a statement from the heart.

Lily could not believe that he loved her so much. When he finished, she just looked up at him and said, "Then I guess the seventh year will be bearable with you by my side, always."

James grinned at her and kissed her as the moonlight shone down upon the two.


End file.
